Broken Heart
by Miss Peg
Summary: Emily wasn't in bed by 3 am, like she was supposed to be. There was a reason, a reason that nobody expected. / Naomily


_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Skins. I wouldn't do **_**that **_**to Naomily.**

_**Author Note**_**: This idea came off the back of what someone (haley02) said to me when I asked who they'd rather I kill in a story; Emily or Naomi. Please read and review.**

_**Title**_**: Broken Heart**

Fluffy tongue, hoarse voice, painful feet. Usual symptoms of a night out, of drinking a little too much, speaking too loudly and dancing more than required. Emily wandered down the lightening Bristol streets. She didn't really focus on where she was going, just walked wherever her legs would carry her because it was all she could do. Until she reached the house; her house, her family home which she had promised she would have been back to over three hours earlier. She wasn't there. She expected repercussions, yet didn't seem to care. The front door was sometimes daunting, facing her parents when their backs were up about her sexuality. She wasn't scared anymore. She didn't know why, just seemed to have lost the feeling, lost any feeling. She chewed on her lip, stopped herself abruptly when the waves of memory flooded her mind with a sea of tears creeping up on her. She couldn't cry though, her eyes stayed dry.

Inside, Jenna paced the kitchen, her feet wearing down the carpet for the last few hours. She didn't usually wait up. Wasn't normally the over protective mother when it came to her children arriving home. But she woke up to use the bathroom, checked to see if Emily was home safely and when she realised she wasn't, she started to worry. She tried to call, but her phone was switched off. She even woke up Katie to get a number for Naomi. She didn't answer either and there was an odd answer phone message about Global Warming that made Jenna feel guilty for having a cordless phone. So she woke Rob, who wasn't best pleased, and the three Fitchs sat in the kitchen, drinking cups of tea and worrying because Emily had never not come home before. Not without letting them know in the shape of an answer phone message or a text where she would be.

'That girl,' she snarled, gripping and ungripping her hands to vent her frustration. 'Next time I see her, I'll be having words. I knew she was trouble, from day one,'

'Mum,' Katie sighed, interrupting her rant. 'Naomi isn't a bad person, how many times does Emily have to prove that to you?'

'She has kept Emily out all night,' Jenna snapped, because that was all that mattered. 'She is a bad influence, making us all worry like this.'

Katie rested her head in her hands. 'They probably went back to Naomi's and fell asleep, I don't think Emily would just not call. She might be an idiot sometimes, but she's well good at telling you where she is. Even when you're being a bitch about Naomi.'

'Why can't you see that Naomi is causing all of the problems?' Jenna gasped, turning to Rob in the hope of support.

'Don't look at me love, I'm with Katiekins. Emsy will come home, she probably lost track of time.'

'Lost track of time?' Jenna sighed. 'What could she be doing at this hour that would cause her to lose track of time?'

Rob tilted his head, his mouth twitched up at one side. He glanced at Katie, who's face turned red. They both knew what each other was thinking, yet neither of them felt they could voice it openly.

'No Rob, no,' Jenna snapped, continuing to pace until they heard the front door open and close again. She rushed to the doorway, stopping in her tracks as she caught sight of her daughter.

Emily didn't look her mother in the eye, didn't need to. It was obvious that she had been wondering where she was. Her throat was too dry, too painful to use. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. It even hurt to breath.

'Emily, what happened?' Jenna looked aghast, her eyes narrowing in on the mess that was Emily's hair. She reached out and with a licked finger, tried to clean up the mess of a mascara smudge down her cheeks like she did when Emily was five years old and had chocolate round her mouth.

The physical touch made Emily flinch, made her move away from Jenna. Tears overflowed, finally travelled down her cheeks as she looked away.

'What has that girl done to you?' Jenna gasped, reaching back out to Emily's shoulder.

She pulled away, stepped back with a condemned look in her eyes. 'Don't, just don't.'

'She broke your heart, didn't she?' Jenna asked, staring at her. 'She finally did what I knew she would all along.'

'No,' Emily cried out, biting the inside of her cheek to stop the tears. It hurt, it really hurt.

'Oh Emsy,' Rob sighed, appearing behind Jenna. 'Just tell us love, it's okay.'

'She didn't, she, she,' Emily sobbed, pushing the rivers from her cheeks with her palms.

'What has that fucking bitch done now?' Katie asked, all guns blazing as she stood up and joined them across the room.

Emily pushed past them all, didn't want to listen to their incessant pursuit of Naomi anymore. She found her usual seat at the kitchen table, lowered into it and rested her tired head on her hands.

'Emily, don't you walk away when I'm talking to you,' Jenna called out, following her, stopping beside the table. 'What did she do?'

'Come on Ems,' Katie muttered. 'If she hurt you, just tell us. Then I can go over there and slap her one.'

'She didn't do anything,' Emily cried out, turning to face her family. They stared back, three pairs of eyes all looking at her with a mix of sympathy and relief.

'Then where have you been Emsy?' Rob asked, finally taking a seat beside her and running a hand up the side of her arm.

'I was at the hospital,' Emily whispered, feeling a mixture of calm and franticness. Her tears seemed to take control, strolling down her face before she could stop them. Yet her hands stopped shaking. Her attention turned to the painful dryness of her throat. She stood up, walked towards the sink and watched the tap fill up a glass. She drank thirstily before she turned back to the confused looks on her family's faces.

'What did she do to you?' Jenna asked again, moving across the room and searching her daughter's bare skin for injuries. 'Where did she hurt you?'

'She didn't fucking hurt me,' Emily cried out, dropping her glass carelessly into the sink. It broke, she didn't care.

'What happened Emily?' Rob tried again.

'She collapsed, Naomi collapsed.'

'What did she take? What did she make you take?' Jenna asked, wrapping her hands around Emily's cheeks, pulling down her eyelids to get a proper look in Emily's eyes.

She slapped them away, pushed Jenna back as the tears built up again, increasing until Emily gripped the table for support. Those three sets of eyes still focused on her.

'She had a fucking heart attack.'

Jenna continued to stare at Emily, her eyes narrowing in confusion. 'She's seventeen Emily, people that age don't just have heart attacks.'

'She didn't take anything,' Emily cried. 'She didn't.'

Rob closed his eyes, opened them again as he looked at his broken daughter. 'Are you sure Ems?'

'Of course I'm fucking sure. They think she has a heart problem, they think it could, they said, a valve, something to, she nearly died.'

Emily stuttered, her words getting jumbled up in a big mess until she was sobbing harder than before, her knees giving way until she was curled up on the floor.

'She still could.'


End file.
